


Clothes Maketh the Time Lord

by ErysRose



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Discussion of Regeneration (Doctor Who), Flash Fic, Flash Fiction, Fun, TARDIS Wardrobe Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 16:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19930828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErysRose/pseuds/ErysRose
Summary: The Tenth Doctor and Rose find the TARDIS wardrobe. Rose can't help but voice her opinion on a particular item of clothing from the Doctor's past...





	Clothes Maketh the Time Lord

“Doctor, why d’you have all these clothes?” Rose asked playfully as she rustled through the hangers and stepped over piles of cloth on the floor. “I’ve never seen you wear any of it.”

“Oh, I never throw anything away, Rose. You never know when it’s gonna come back into fashion.” He leaned against the coral-like support beam, folding his arms and crossing his ankles. He was content to watch her sift through it all. Though, hopefully she wouldn’t find that huge fur coat he wore as a younger Time Lord. The thing positively reeked of Yeti.

“When was this ever in fashion?”

The Doctor turned his head to see Rose fighting through the jungle of cravats and scarves at the back of the room. She held up a jacket for him to see. The Doctor cringed. It was a multi-hue, multi-pattern, knee-length coat with a cat brooch still pinned to the left side lapel.

“Weeellll,” he drawled, stalling. “There were only really two times and two places where that was actually the height of fashion, and even then it was hotly debated whether it was proper everyday dress or just festival days—though the 1980s on Earth come as a close third.” He winked.

Rose scrutinized it a moment. Then she shook her head. “When I first met you, you were all dark jumpers and jeans and leather jackets.”

She giggled, and the Doctor imagined she had just thought of him—the version of him she had just described—wearing the brash coat she was holding.

He had to agree, the idea was ludicrous.


End file.
